Imparting Innocence
by CJade329
Summary: Bella's always been protected by her impenetrable mind, but what happens when its inner workings are no longer a secret to Edward? How does it affect their relationship? So much for there being an exception to every rule.
1. Only a Dream

_**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think! I've been reading all of your wonderful stories for weeks now, so I finally decided to write one. Here goes nothing!**_

**Bella's POV**

My alarm sounded at 6 a.m. sharp, jostling me out of a deep sleep. I'd had an interesting dream, but it proved just as fleeting as any other, already buried miles beneath my subconscious. It no doubt had been spurred by Edward's curious behavior the night before. I slowly opened one eye, then the other, and tilted my head slightly to see Edward next to me, lying still as a statue, but looking more god-like than ever, if that was possible. Remembering I was still human, I mumbled "good morning" and darted to the bathroom for a human minute to take care of my bed head and morning breath. I returned to find Edward, my angel, sitting on the foot of my bed, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Sorry about that," I called to him upon reentering the room. "If only I was immortal like you, we wouldn't have to worry about this human nonsense. Such a waste of time, if you ask me," I teased, while still distracted in my attempt to recall my dream from the night before. Although bits and pieces began flashing through my mind, I already suspected the general subject matter, and why I had been so desperate to remember it.

"Bella, be serious now. You only have to wait a little while longer and then we have all of eternity to be together," Edward replied, his voice akin to honey. He effortlessly pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart fluttered in my chest. "Besides, you should enjoy your sleep while you still can; you won't be having dreams like _that_ for much longer."

"What makes you think…oh god, what did I say this time?" I groaned, unsure what might have inadvertently slipped out in my sleep _this_ time. My dream was coming back to me more vividly now. Edward and I in our meadow, his skin sparkling in the sun, our bodies entwined…

_Bella, s__nap out o__f it before he sees you blushing! _I scolded myself. I thought I had decided last night I wouldn't let him affect me this way any more. No matter, soon I wouldn't be dreaming up such scenarios because it would be my reality, not some as of yet unfulfilled desire. For some unfathomable reason Edward was desperate to protect my virtue, or his; I still wasn't quite sure which. At any rate, until we were married and had properly consummated our relationship, my teenage hormones, and subsequent fantasies, would need an outlet.

I gave Edward an uneasy smile, willing his answer to be something that wouldn't flush my cheeks blood red.

"Don't worry, Bella, nothing you _said_ was incriminating," he smiled to himself, as if remembering some inside joke. "Besides, if I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it," he added.

"Oh you know how I love when you speak in riddles, Edward," I said sarcastically. Ugh! He always knew _exactly _what I wanted to hear. Regardless, I would find out what I had said in my sleep, what he was keeping from me. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he could read my mind.

Before my mental war could rage any further, Edward turned the full power of his ocher eyes to mine, and I was unable to turn away. My pulse quickened and my heart, along with my resolve, melted swiftly away.

"On second thought, I don't want to know," I told him. I burrowed my face into his muscular chest and breathed in deeply, intoxicating myself with his heavenly scent. I sighed, wishing I could stay in Edward's arms forever.

I looked up to see him smiling, once again. "Whatever are you thinking?" I asked.

"I could stay here forever, too."

_**Author's Note (again): Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think! (As an aspiring writer, I'd like to here constructive criticism, too)**_


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**_Author's Note: __Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I never understood how important they were until today. It gives me an incentive to continue playing with these wonderful characters that belong__ to Stephanie Meyer. (Does that count as a disclaimer?) _**

_**Ok, enjoy! **_

**Bella's POV**

I turned to see the sky beginning to lighten outside my window. Luckily an impenetrable layer of clouds remained on the horizon. But I did miss the sun. Growing up in Phoenix it was something you got used to; the only days were sunny ones. Even the ASU football team was aptly named, The Sun Devils.

But no sun today meant that my Edward and his family of vampires would be attending school today. This thought alone propelled me to endure the eight terribly tiresome hours of high school.

Outside, I heard the engine of Charlie's cruiser roar to life as he made his way to work. I chuckled to myself, imagining Charlie's reaction if he knew Edward was in my room, this very second, making his one and only daughter think inappropriate thoughts and dream scandalous dreams…

Edward abruptly shifted his hold on me to a more comfortable position, giving me a quick peck on the corner of my mouth in the process. "I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat. His cool breath tickled my ear, sending chills down my spine.

Did he have any idea the physical duress I suffered in his presence? I made to return the kiss, but pulled back, thinking better of the idea because of his self-imposed rules. Embarrassed, I stared down at the comforter, suddenly finding the individual fibers positively enthralling.

Ever so gently Edward reached to pull my face upright once more, his fingers slowly caressing the sensitive flesh along my jaw. He reached to brush a piece of my hair back behind my ear before speaking again, "Soon, my love, soon."

At a loss for words, I gave a half-hearted smile and enveloped myself deeper into his firm embrace, memorizing the feel of his cool, muscular chest against mine.

And he heaved an unexpected sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly bracing myself for the worst. As far as I was aware, there weren't any vampires after my blood currently. But little did he know the worst I feared was him letting go of me, and leaving, if only for a moment. Before he had the chance to respond, little Alice bounded through my bedroom door, carrying two enormous paper bags, and landed on the bed beside us.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I cried, completely startled and upset she had ruined such a tender moment between Edward and I. Turning towards the clock I saw it was only 7 a.m. I'd been cuddling with Edward for an hour already, but I wasn't ready to let go – not yet.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward look up at the ceiling, maybe he was rolling his eyes, then look back down at Alice.

"Really, Alice. I think Bella can get dressed by herself today," Edward huffed.

"Well, Edward," Alice began coolly, "I was under the impression you wanted to spend as much time with Bella as possible before school. Being the wonderful sister that I am, as soon as I _saw_ Bella struggling with her outfit today, I decided to come over and help…and to think this is the thanks I get," Alice tsked, mock disappointment etched on her angelic face.

Truth be told, the laundry had been piling up on me so most of my nicer things were out of commission. However, I couldn't help but scowl. I know my fashion sense isn't up to par with Alice's haute couture, but I am capable of pulling together a decent ensemble once in a while. Besides, there was only one person I wanted to impress, and all I had to do was shrug on my favorite, midnight-blue sweater to do so. Not that it mattered, if Edward loved me in my scraggly pajamas, he would love me in anything.

"Bella, I will _not_ have you wearing blue everyday of the week!" Alice whined. Stupid, future-predicting vampire. "Seriously, this season is all about _variety_, and I will not have you looking like a blueberry just because of Mr. Stubborn over here."

"Watch it, Alice. Bella would look good in a potato sack," Edward said, and smiled in my direction. My heart did a flip in my chest.

Without warning, Edward released his vice-like grip on me and began walking out the door. "Fine, I'll be waiting in the car," he declared to Alice.

I waited until I heard the Volvo's door slam shut before I asked Alice, "What was that all about?"

"I just did you a favor, Bella. Why don't you run along to the bathroom and get cleaned up and I'll tell you when you get back?"

I did as I was told and hurried to the bathroom, this time washing my face and actually using the restroom. _Perfect_, I said to myself, definitely not in the mood to deal with my feminine cycle today. I scampered towards my cabinet in search for a box of Playtex, only to remember I had run out the month before.

Just as I was about to call out her name, Alice appeared at the door, carrying a plastic bag I hadn't noticed her bring in before. She handed it to me and inside it I found a box of Playtex. This must have been what her _real_ vision was about, bless her. "I knew there was a reason I put up with you, Alice!"

"Lucky I got here when I did, eh?" she replied. "It's not like Edward would have said anything, but Bella, wearing _those_ white shorts you have got to be more careful!"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Thanks, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you. Wait a second, is this what Edward saw in your head? Is that why he _ran_ out the door so fast?"

"Bella, _Bella_, BELLA! You don't honestly think in all my years I'd be that dense, do you?" She paused before continuing, "I told him if he didn't leave this second and allow me to dress you that I would kidnap you myself and take you shopping for the entire weekend, and buy you a new wardrobe."

"And he believed you, did he?" I asked.

"He wasn't going to push the subject – I threatened to have Rosalie dismember the Volvo if he tried to stop me. I won't be in his good graces for another decade or two. But you hurry up and meet me back in your room. I've got to get you looking hot for Mr. Stubborn _and_ get us to school on time."

With that she left me to finish cleaning up. I returned to my room to find my bed littered with new shirts, pants and sweaters of every color (_but_ blue). Alice was in the middle of creating outfits better suited for the pages of _Teen Vogue_ than Forks High School when I said, "You know I hate when you do this."

"Oh please, Bella. It's rare that I ever find any worthy clothes at that god-forsaken department store in Port Angeles, so excuse me for getting a _teensy_ bit excited," Alice replied, as she flung a pair of designer boot-cut jeans, and a chocolate v-neck sweater in my direction. "That shirt will definitely complement your eyes," she added.

I quickly got dressed in the clothes, along with a new "very sexy" bra and panty set from a Victorias Secret catalogue. "To boost your confidence," Alice explained. Once I was decent, Alice applied my mascara and lip gloss; she thought better than to use the blush; my natural one worked more wonders than MAC ever could. We were pressed for time so I didn't get a glimpse of what I looked like. I just hoped Alice hadn't had _too_ much fun; I didn't want to resemble a clown in any way, shape or form.

Together we set off downstairs. I collected my books then stopped by the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Alice skipped ahead and got into the backseat of the Volvo, while I got into the front seat next to Edward. He had been listening to a CD and drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, a pensive look on his face.

He turned to me and said,"You look beautiful, Bella," before mumbling an unintelligible "thank you," to Alice, who chirped back, "I told you so!"

With that, Edward put the car into gear, and sped us off to school, driving even faster than his normal autobahn speeds to make up for the time wasted by Alice's intrusion.

_**AN: Did anyone catch the pun in the title of this chapter? heheh**_


	3. Perspective

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters in its pages; they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Edward's POV**

Never in my entire existence had any day been as extraordinary, as bizarre – as amazing, as this day. Sitting in my car outside of Bella's house, after being rudely kicked out by Alice I might add, I was left with some quiet time to collect my thoughts, to ponder the night's events. I tried to remember back to when it all began.

It was late, but Bella still insisted on setting her alarm for 6 in the morning as usual; a full hour before she needed to. I guess it wasn't fair for her. Even though I could spend the entire night with her, she'd only have an hour with me – consciously that is, before school interfered.

I lulled her to sleep in my arms, under the soft covers in the room of her childhood. I gently stroked the side of her face, trailing my fingers along her cheekbone and jaw line.

But she seemed distracted.

I let my fingers glide down softly to trace around her collarbone, a feat that _always_ made her blush, but none came. No, I wouldn't give up that easily. I bent down and gently kissed the soft flesh of her neck, just below her ear.

No response.

_Fine, Bella. Two can play that game, _I thought to myself before trailing her neck and cheek with kisses, pausing at the corner of her mouth.

She finally looked up, as if just noticing me for the first time. She looked puzzled, but immediately softened under the intensity of my gaze. Whatever had been bothering her no longer furrowed her brow. I was still capable of dazzling her, my Bella; an unfair advantage I know, but no one ever said I had to play fair.

I bent down once again, and pressed my lips to hers. They were so soft and full of warmth; I could've stayed in that position for years and never be bored with it.

I was ready to end the kiss, as I was always the one policing our encounters, forcing them to end against my will for my better judgment always won out. Strangely, Bella pulled away before I could.

Another first.

Quiet unsettled, I pulled out the foremost weapon in my arsenal. "Isabella Marie Swan," I began. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever."

"I know."

She gave me a coy smile before adding, "Bedtime for the human." With that she turned over on her side and let sleep take her to a world where I was no longer welcome.

She had been acting so peculiar. I wondered what she'd been thinking about earlier. It must've been important for her to not even notice my advances on her. I told myself it didn't matter. There was only a little while longer until she starts sleep talking; maybe that'll clue me in.

It didn't occur to me how right I would be.

Suddenly my thoughts were transported to the meadow.

_My blood was racing__, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficul__t – the t__hudding of my pulse in my veins…_

What the hell? I haven't had a pulse since 1918, I must be dreaming.

_…Surely _he_ could hear it._

You fool, you can't dream! Wait, hear what?

_"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured_. No, _I _murmured!

Realization finally struck me directly between the eyes. I sat motionless, a third-party observer. _How can this be happening?_ I asked myself again, and again.

_"Be very still," he/I whispered._

I watched in amazement as I slid my hands down the side of her neck.

_I __love__ watching the wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him_, Bella's voice rang out again. But she hadn't said anything; her lips never parted once.

I continued watching as my nose skimmed across her collarbone, and I came to rest with the side of my face pressed against her chest.

_How romantic! __He's l__istening to my heart_, Bella's tender voice cooed.

I deliberately woke myself up, well re-gathered my senses that is. I took my thumb and forefinger and pinched the bridge of my nose, like I did whenever I tried to block out someone's thoughts… Oh my God, I was blocking out Bella's thoughts.

I turned to look at Bella once more, looking so peaceful on the bed. "Was that very hard for you? She called out. _Oh, please say __no;__ please say no__, I couldn'__t bear if he were to let go._

I smiled. Bella was dreaming of the first time I took her to the meadow. This time, however, I could not only hear what she spoke aloud, but now her thoughts as well; the commentary that made the reasons for her actions so clear.

But how on earth did this happen? What changed? Bella's thoughts were the forbidden fruit of my existence, and now here they were, served up to me on a silver platter. Was this why Bella was acting so funny earlier? Did she know I could now hear her thoughts?

All the reasons and possibilities were making my head spin; I definitely had too much free time to analyze things. I wish I could just "sleep on it," but being a vampire, I had no such luck. Maybe I could talk to Carlisle about it, but until then…what would be the harm in listening in a bit?

_You might see something you don't want to hear_, a small voice in the back of my mind piped up. Oh, well. I decided to take my chances, besides I still had another six hours to kill before it was time for her to wake up.

_I wonder if he is as unwilling to move as I __am, _my angel thought.

_"You have to go,"__ my dream self__ said to Bella._

_"I thought you couldn't read my mind." _If only she knew…

_"It's getting clearer," _I heard myself reply. She smiled.

_He is so…beautiful, it's hard to come up with words to describe him, _Bella thought again. I watched as she appraised my chest where the collar of my shirt was slightly undone. _I can't believe Jessica and Mike are already at the first kiss stage, I wish Edward would kiss me…_

I remembered back to that real day in the meadow. I was still concerned she thought I was a monster; I was not expecting _this._

I continued listening to the dream; it was so vivid I really could picture what was going on. Occasionally she'd call out in her sleep. I have to admit it was very interesting, to say the least, to finally fill in the gaps of her thought processes.

The entire scene of the meadow had played out in her head, but instead of Bella jumping on my back to go running through the forest, her dream took a very different turn. I thought it was rude to peer in on such an intimate moment, even if it was about me, but I still caught flashes of it. I felt terrible knowing all of Bella's pent up lust was unleashed while she was dreaming, I had no idea I had that kind of affect on her. But the same goes vice versa. If a cold shower still worked on me, I'd be in it after every minute spent with Bella.

_Mmhmm I love when he kisses me _there, Bella thought. I took a quick peek and made a mental note of it.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful compared to her first dream. A few later ones involved Bella and her mother together, it was painfully obvious she missed her, and one of Bella and Charlie fishing. I smiled at the absurdity of that ever happening in real life.

Bella's alarm finally went off, and I reached to shut it off quickly. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes to face me, and said "good morning."

_Oh god…__morning breath…bed head…ahh! _She thought as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I was still in shock; I really _could _hear her thoughts! I sat up on the edge of her bed and awaited her return.

She crawled into my lap minutes later, apologizing for her "human minute" before adding, "If only I was immortal like you, we wouldn't have to worry about this human nonsense. Such a waste of time, if you ask me."

We both knew I didn't want to change her into one of us, but the promise had already been made. I told her she only had to wait a little while longer. I didn't see what the big deal was. She was dying to become one of the undead…yep, that's Bella alright.

However, I couldn't help but notice that her thoughts kept drifting back to her dream, the one of us in the meadow. She was trying so desperately to remember it; I could see her brows furrowed in concentration. As far as I was concerned, she seemed clueless as to my newfound ability. I decided to drop a few hints, maybe she'd catch on, and if not, well, it was fun playing with her. I cracked a smile.

"You should enjoy your sleep while you still can, Bella; you won't be having dreams like _that_ for much longer."

She groaned and immediately suspected her sleep talking was to blame. She was remembering her dream now. I could see the pictures in my mind as she tried to push them away. She and I in our meadow, my skin sparkling in the sun, our bodies entwined… I tried to suppress my grin from growing wider.

_Bella, snap out of it before he sees you blushing! _She screamed, well, thought loudly. It was going to take some getting used to differentiating between the two. No matter, her infamous blush burned her cheeks pink. It was so cute, so characteristic of Bella. But what she thought next caught me off guard. Apparently the night before she had decided she wouldn't let herself be affected by me anymore. Suddenly it dawned on me; that's why she was so irresponsive last night, she was trying to disregard me! Was she trying to build up tolerance to me?

She still wouldn't meet my eye. She was almost thinking at vampire speed. I could only catch a few of her thoughts…_ protect my virtue…__my teenage hormones __need an __outlet._

I can't believe she was still wrapped up in that. We'd made our deal already, poor, impatient Bella. Lucky I had her hormones on my side, my best ally in her agreeing to marry me.

Breaking her reverie, I dropped another subtle hint, and congratulated myself on its cleverness. "Don't worry, Bella, nothing you _said_ was incriminating. Besides, if I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

I hoped that would ease her mind a bit.

_Ugh! He always __knows__ exactly __what I want__ to hear._ Bella better be prepared from now on then. She was beginning to get ahead of herself in her thoughts. I couldn't have her asking questions just yet. I turned to look at her, hoping to convey "an entire forest," as I'd once referred to it as, of love with my eyes. That seemed to do the trick. She nuzzled her head into my chest, and took in a deep breath.

_I wish I could stay in his arms forever…_

She thought before asking me, "Whatever are you thinking?" I didn't need to read her mind to know how to respond to this one.

"I could stay here forever, too."

We stayed embraced like that for slightly less than an hour. Her thoughts drifted outside to the cloudy day, and although she missed Phoenix's sunny days, she was happy for the cover so that I could accompany her for the _eight terribly tiresome hours of high school_, as she so eloquently thought it.

Shortly thereafter Charlie left for work and Bella began wondering what her father might say if he knew I was the reason behind her _think__ing__ inappropriate thoughts and dream__ing__ scandalous dreams…_

Immediately uncomfortable with Bella's sudden thought path, I shifted her slightly and kissed her gently, attempting to bring her attention back to the here and now. "I love you," I whispered.

She made to kiss me passionately, but apparently thought better of it. I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know she was embarrassed. Like the old adage, "a picture's worth a thousand words," in Bella's case, her flaming cheeks told the whole story. I broke her trance with the comforter and assured her we would be together soon. I was ever so tempted by her blood, but that wasn't the only thing about her I found utterly irresistible.

Again we huddled there together, simply enjoying the feel of each other's bodies on our own. My ears pricked at a sound in the distance, too faint for Bella's ears.

_I can't believe I didn't _see_ this before! I still don't believe it!__ I wonder what Carlisle will say…_

I heard Alice's thoughts a mile before she barged through the bedroom door. Bella, of course, was completely shocked, and I smiled that she was more disappointed at our ruined "moment" than anything.

_Edward Cullen, you answer me right now! __Is it true that__ you __can __hear Bella's thoughts? _Alice thought at me. I arched my head up ever so slightly to the ceiling and then back down to look at Alice; I'd answered a silent "yes," not rolled my eyes like Bella had thought. She really was quite perceptive.

I noticed the gigantic shopping bags Alice had brought with her and was immediately disgruntled. "Really, Alice. I think Bella can get dressed by herself today," I huffed.

Alice went off on a tangent about being a wonderful sister for coming to help Bella or something. When she got started, I couldn't help but tune her words out, both thought and spoken aloud. Bella was scowling, and already planning to wear her blue sweater because she knew how much I fancied her in the color.

_Seeing_ that Bella had chosen to wear the blue sweater, Alice immediately replied she would not have her looking like a "blueberry," and definitely not for my sake.

_Edward Cullen, you leave this room this instant or I will tell Bella about your little secret, do you understand? _Alice thought at me. _Even worse,__ I'll kidnap her and take her shopping the entire weekend – and I'll get Rosalie in on it too, _she added as an afterthought. I couldn't decide which option was worse, so I opted to leave straightaway. I hadn't even begun to think of telling Bella about my discovery, but I didn't want to start now.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the car," I declared to Alice. With a final look at Bella I made my way to the Volvo, only to wait another 30 minutes before the girls decided to grace me with their presence once again.

I still hadn't come any closer to figuring out why I could suddenly hear Bella's thoughts. The only thing that struck me was that Bella had _deliberately_ been acting funny the night before. Or maybe I was making something big out of nothing? I'd been known to do that plenty of times before. But was it really so difficult for me to just accept such a wonderful endowment? Now I truly was the envy of every other guy on the planet – I knew what my woman wanted, a feat I'd have never thought possible considering Bella's strong, resilient mind.

Finally Alice slid in the backseat, and Bella got into the one next to me. I had to hand it to Alice, Bella really did look beautiful. I revved the engine and rocketed to the highway, no doubt startling Bella, who was clutching her seat because of my near "_autobahn_ speeds."

A final thought occurred to me before I depressed the gas pedal even further. If I had believed this morning was interesting, I couldn't wait to see what this afternoon held in store for me.

**_A__uthor's __N__ote: __Wow that was a long __chapter__! So what do you think, should I do a few more chapters with Edward's POV, or stick with Bella__'s?__ Don't hesitate to __review;__ it really motivates me to get these out faster!_**


	4. Confessions

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait! If you know anything about the IB program then you understand why I haven't posted in a while.__ Oh, and I still don't own Twilight._**

**Edward's POV**

We arrived at school with seconds to spare – thanks to my superior driving ability I might add. Now was one of the many occasions I longed to drive my "special occasions" car to school. Talk about _real _speed, but ostentatious, yes it was too ostentatious to drive an Aston Martin to Forks High School…

After internally cursing my innate rational being, I pulled into my favorite parking spot and Alice, Bella and I each scampered off in different directions to our various classes.

I won't deny that I had immense difficulty pretending to pay attention to my teachers. I was always straining to hear what Bella was thinking – and her occasional conversations if my ears were sensitive enough – but I could never gather more than a few bits and pieces of either. Luckily, in fourth period we had a pop quiz. I finished it at vampire speed (even so this was still upwards of my tenth time around in high school) and then used my free time to concentrate on Bella. I found myself once again excited to hear what she was thinking.

Unfortunately, my attempts at tuning into Bella's innocent stream of consciousness were interrupted yet again, but this time by the vile thoughts of one Mike Newton. Of course he would be thinking about _my_ Bella. At first I'll admit it gave me some sort of power trip, a grand feeling knowing that I had something that every male in Forks coveted. Now, however, Mike's dirty thoughts (he was currently fantasizing about her in a horizontal position…) were seriously starting to annoy me. From the thoughts racing through his mind, he was clearly staring at Bella as if she were a piece of meat!

I chuckled to myself at the irony of that statement.

I knew it wouldn't be long until Jessica Stanley's childish and bothersome thoughts entered the picture.

_What does he see in her?_ her thoughts piped in.

Ah jealousy, that strange emotion I had become extremely familiar with in the past year. If she wasn't so infuriating, I might actually feel bad for the child, seeing as how she was madly in love with Newton and he didn't even notice.

I for one was preoccupied with more important things. For some reason again I could only catch glimpses of Bella's thoughts (she was apparently bored to death in her class), but then those went quiet too.

_…she's so beautiful, even when she sleeps. I wish Bella would sleep with me…_Mike thought crudely again.

No wonder I couldn't hear anything, she was asleep! My poor Bella, she was so bored her body had taken to forcing her into unconsciousness in an effort to evade the agony of her dreary class. But that Mike Newton…I was going to have a little chat with Emmett about him; Emmett always has _ideas._

The bell signaling the end of class finally rang. You'd think having lived a century already would have given me some semblance of patience, but that was not the case. Before anyone had so much as stood up from their desks, I was dashing through the hallway to await Bella outside her classroom. Although this was an everyday ritual, today, for obvious reasons, I took more haste.

Bella was one of the last to emerge. Her hair was disheveled – from her impromptu nap I supposed – and the bags under her eyes could rival mine. However, her eyes lit up upon seeing me waiting for her; her lips curled into a beautiful and becoming smile.

_How did I end up with the __best-looking__ guy at school?_ my angel thought to herself.

I couldn't help it as my own lips turned up into a smile not unlike Bella's.

Breaking my reverie at her silent compliment, I heard Mike's thoughts before I saw him. Seized with a sudden passionate and uncontrollable force (possibly that of jealousy), I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible into my chest. I tipped her head up slightly to face mine and then gently pressed my lips against hers. It was possibly one of the sweetest kisses we had ever shared; I daresay I was feeling a bit possessive over her. Despite my body's protesting desires, I broke away from Bella's sweet lips and proceeded to graze my fingertips along her jaw. An onlooker would've presumed we hadn't seen each other in years from the intensity of that shared moment. I placed another peck on the corner of Bella's lips before turning to look at Mike.

"Good afternoon," I said, unable to hinder the sarcastic yet scathing tone in my voice. The look on his face was that of sheer misery and revulsion.

He nodded towards me and replied, "Cullen," before stalking away to the bathroom – God knows what he was going to do in there; cry I suppose – or worse.

When I turned to look back – Bella was like a magnet, I couldn't keep turned away for long – her face was plastered with a blissful look, added to her already angelic features. It was if she didn't have a care in the world. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her pulse was somewhere around 160 – I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know I was still capable of dazzling her.

"What was _that _for?" Bella asked, breathlessly.

I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the lunchroom. "Well, I didn't get to kiss you goodbye this morning, and those four hours dredged by ever so slowly. It killed me not being near you for so long," I explained to her, while silently reminding myself the other reason: I couldn't bear listening to what Newton was thinking about _my _girl any longer.

We entered the cafeteria and I left Bella to pick up her lunch so I could have a nice chat with Emmett without Bella being too suspicious. I approached the "Cullen" table at the back and sat down next to Jasper and across from Emmett. I shot a warning look at Alice to make sure she hadn't told anyone of my little secret.

Understanding my silent concern Alice thought at me, _Don't worry, they don't know a thing! By the way, I love your plan!_

Of course being able to tell the future and all, Alice had already _seen_ my plan for Mike Newton in its early stages. However, at that moment I saw Mike enter the room like a sad little puppy with his tail between his legs. He didn't dare meet my eyes. Mike looked so pathetic I decided to put my plans with him on hold – for now.

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Emmett were in engrossed in a debate for the ages – and believe me this one wouldn't end soon. But it's not like we didn't have all the time in the world. BMW had just come out with a new body style for the M3, but Mercedes was simultaneously developing a new C-Class coupe. I don't deny it, they are both exceptional cars, but I didn't see what all the fuss was over. Clearly Jasper agreed with me.

_I am so sick of this bickering! Her anxiety is making me crazy. If she doesn't stop soon, this whole cafeteria will be feeling it! _came Jasper's thoughts from my left.

_I don't understand why she just doesn't get both? _Alice thought, a paragon of her shopping obsession.

"Rose, hunny, get the Bimmer! V-8 engine…414 horsepower…enough said!" Emmett cried. He was evidently in favor of the M3.

"I don't know. I feel like I need a change. Besides, have you seen the new CL63 AMG? It's fast, beautiful _and _conveys sheer elegance and class. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I might prefer the luxury of the Benz over the sport of the BMW!" Rosalie exclaimed, clearly shocked at her own revelation. After all, our family did have a need for speed.

A moment later Bella sat down in the chair next to me with a tray containing a slice of pizza and a soda. I could tell she had been affected by the anxiety radiating off Jasper as her thoughts were beginning to spin out of control.

_What's going on here? Rosalie looks murderous. Is it me? I thought we were __past__ her hating me?_

I nudged Jasper, warning him to keep his emotions in check.

"Rosalie is going to trade in her M3 and doesn't know which car to get next. I can't believe it's already been narrowed to two choices," I clarified for Bella. "It has nothing to do with you," I added as an afterthought. I draped my arm around her shoulder, and with the other began massaging circles on her back, calming her down in the process.

Bella didn't say anything and continued to eat her lunch in silence. Rosalie and Emmett had agreed to disagree for the moment, and Alice and Jasper were having a moment of their own, staring so deeply into each other's eyes they could probably see right into each other's minds.

Speaking of, I still hadn't decided whether or not I'd tell Bella about my discovery yet. So far what I'd heard hadn't been anything that I couldn't have noticed from her blush, pulse or facial expressions. I came to the conclusion that I'd invite her over later after school and tell her then. Then we could speak with Carlisle and figure things out from there; maybe he could answer some questions like how this happened in the first place.

Bella and I rose to leave before the others, making our way to the one class we had together – Biology. Before we got far Alice thought to me, _Edward, it would be in your best interests to pay attention to the lesson__ if you get my drift._ Just what I needed, another cryptic warning from Alice.

Moments later, Bella and I arrived outside the classroom, and I tried to put into words what I was thinking.

"Bella, can you come over tonight? There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Edward, I come over almost every night, you don't need to ask! Is something wrong?" Bella asked, suddenly worried.

"Everything is fine," I assured her, but she didn't look completely convinced. Her thoughts supported this notion.

Regardless, we entered the classroom and took our seats in the back of the room, holding hands as usual. The class began to fill with students, and soon enough Mr. Banner started class. We were discussing cell biology today, a topic Bella had already studied in Phoenix, and I had covered extensively in my many years spent achieving two doctorate degrees in medicine. Needless to say, our thoughts strayed far from the lesson.

Once again I was transported to the meadow. I could make out two distinct figures in the distance.

Bella was reliving her dream.

But it veered off course even more so than the original event, travelling in a direction that was reviving my human senses, so to speak.

We were lying on the grass, laughing, kissing. But these weren't the kisses we normally shared. There was an urgency as I pressed my lips to hers, aggressively parting them with my tongue. Our lips moved together in sync, as my hand glided gently up her shirt…_mmhmm, that feels nice_, she cooed in her thoughts.

I jerked my hand from hers and immediately placed my thumb and forefinger under the ridge of my brow bone, attempting to block out this scandalous vision. And she thought _I_ dazzled _her_? How about what she did to me?! It didn't help that I had the innate desire to kill her, but coupled with this new desire...and she was thinking these things at school, around children?! I couldn't bear to continue my train of thought.

Mr. Banner had stopped talking and apparently we were to be working in pairs labeling every part of an animal cell.

Bella continued thinking about our intimate encounter, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella," I began.

She immediately gave me a somewhat annoyed look. _This better be incredibly important,_ she thought to herself. _Interrupted when we were finally going all the way…_

"Oh, don't worry it _is '_incredibly important.'" I said, noting her quick intake of breath.

"You see, I was going to wait until later to tell you but, Bella, I think I can read your mind."


	5. Hoodwinked

**Bella's POV**

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to say out loud. What was he talking about? Wait… what am I going crazy for? I'll just think of a really big number…

"Three digits or more," came Edward's silky voice out of nowhere. "Maybe then you'll believe me."

I could feel my mouth take on the shape of a gaping hole. This cannot be happening! But that's nothing special, right? I mean, isn't picking a number one of the first signs people think of when someone suddenly claims to be able to read minds?

I heard a small chuckle erupt from my left. Of course he would think this was funny. Ha, let him guess this…

**Edward's POV**

"Five hundred and twenty-six."

"One thousand, two hundred and sixty-seven."

"Five million, six hundred and seventy eight thousand, four hundred and fifty-five."

I can't believe she actually believed this foolish child's game would work! "Oh, Bella, come off it. What more proof do you need?"

She paused a moment, clearly looking for the best possible question to stump me, before responding. "Fine, what was I thinking the moment you decided to spring this so-called discovery on me?"

Oh, Bella, too easy! "You were daydreaming about you and me in the meadow, rounding a certain base…"

I broke off the minute I saw her cheeks flush, unable to contain the smirk encompassing my lips. She was clearly embarrassed, but hey, she asked for it.

"In fact," I continued. "This has been on your mind quite a bit. I believe this stems from a certain dream you had last night along the same lines? You've been trying to recreate the scenario in your mind all day long. I must admit, it's been quite enjoyable. If I weren't a vampire, I would have taken up permanent residence in a cold shower."

I couldn't help but laugh at the positively stunned look on her face. Too my surprise, she grinned just as widely as me and we both broke into ruckus laughter. The entire class turned to stare at us, and then began to whisper malignantly behind our backs. As if I couldn't hear what they were saying with my sensitive hearing _or_ know what they were going to say before they said it; they thought they were so clever.

Mr. Banner, who had been blankly staring into his computer for the majority of the period, finally looked up to see what was causing all the commotion. He looked irritated and shot me a reproving look, but it wasn't because his whole class was no longer paying attention to the assignment; our little disturbance had interrupted his online blackjack game, accidentally making him bust over 21.

"I still don't believe you," Bella said after our laughter had died down. Typical, stubborn Bella.

"What's not to believe?"

"I just don't understand. I thought I was the exception to the rule…how could this happen? And so suddenly? Out of nowhere?"

"I'm in the same boat as you, Bella. I haven't a clue. I'm sorry for springing this upon you so suddenly. I was going to wait till we got back home to tell you, but…for certain reasons my resolve disintegrated rather quickly."

"Oh really…" _I might be able to use this to my advantage…oh, shoot; he can hear me right now? This is definitely going to take some getting used to…_

I raised one eyebrow, affirming the fact that I knew exactly what she was thinking, or rather plotting. I received a mischievous grin in return.

"Quick Bella, give me the cell chart. Banner's going to make a walk around any minute and he is suspicious of us."

I proceeded to fill in all the labels of the animal cell at vampire speed. It made me wonder what happens to humans at the molecular level when they become vampires; I guess I do over analyze things… just another question for Carlisle.

I finished the assignment before Bella had time to blink. I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and pushed back a fallen piece of her long locks behind one ear. It was a very tender moment, especially given the tumultuous past ten minutes, only to be interrupted by Mr. Banner.

"Edward," Mr. Banner asked me. "Is there a reason why you mislabeled the vacuole and the mitochondrion?'"

I gazed down at the paper, horrified at the words being uttered from his wrinkly mouth and knowing they were true. In my haste I had mixed up two of the cell parts. And to think I've been through two rounds of medical school…

"I've had something on mind today, Mr. Banner."

"Or someone perhaps?" Mr. Banner said, his vision lingering to Bella's shoulder, where my hand was currently resting. "Perhaps I should separate you two for the remainder of class, to prevent this unnecessary occupation of each other's minds, shall I?" He turned to gaze about the room, unaware of the irony of his previous statement, before adding, "Bella please move to the empty seat next to Mr. Newton up front. Edward, you may stay where you are."

I turned to look at Bella and to bid her farewell, but I was overcome by her silent pleading. _Not Mike! Edward please do something! You remember what happened last time…_

Mr. Banner was hovering over us as Bella grabbed her stuff and got to her feet. Just as Bella began to approach her new seat next to Mike, I stuck my foot out, causing her to trip and tumble onto the ground, her books flying in every direction. Before she could hit the floor, however, I caught her swiftly with my hand and laid her down gently. It was over in a flash. No one knew or saw anything apart than one minute Bella was walking, and the next she was splattered across the ground – though I must admit, it's not exactly an uncommon occurrence, which is why no one was really surprised.

"Bella!" Mr. Banner and I cried in unison, my voice laced with mock horror.

I rushed to the floor where she was lying, and bent my head down pretending to check if she was okay. Luckily, Bella was struggling so hard to contain her laughter it appeared as if she was convulsing with tears and pain.

"I'm taking her to the nurse's office," I declared to Mr. Banner as I scooped her and her books up before he had a chance to object.

Once Bella and I were out of earshot from the classroom, I set her down, (knowing what was coming). She gave me a giant kiss on the lips.

"Well, thank you," I said.

"No, thank you, Edward. You definitely saved me. I think you have a knack for it, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's not like you _try _to make my job any easier…" But if that's the reward I'm going to get then by all means be clumsy all you want…

"Oh, you knew what you were getting into with me, Edward!"

"I won't deny it," I said with a sheepish grin. "But look at this gorgeous day! Not a single sun ray in the sky! What do you want to do? I have a feeling I can convince Ms. Cope to sign us out for the rest of our classes."

She smiled and thought about the possibilities for a moment. Her mind flickered from driving up to Port Angeles to a game of baseball with my family to… wait, was that the beach… at La Push? No, it could've easily been from a different beach a little further north.

Before I could get a head of myself, however, the image was gone, only to be replaced by my own bedroom, Bella and I sprawled on the ground going through my entire CD collection and picking our favorites.

"I like that last one," I said, tugging Bella's hand and we started toward the office. Right before entering, I turned to Bella and gently ran my fingertips along her tender cheek and down across her shoulders and collarbone. Her cheeks turned a fierce shade of red and I dragged her into the nurse's office. Upon seeing the dazed look on Bella's face, the nurse immediately agreed it was best if Bella went home early, and that I should drive her, seeing as how she was in such an unfit state. Mission accomplished.

I escorted Bella to the Volvo, and she pretended to be leaning on me for support because Ms. Cope was looking out at us from the office window, not to make sure Bella was alright, but to get a "better look" at my backside. I turned around and caught her staring at me. The blush on her face could've rivaled Bella's any day.

Stifling a laugh, I opened the door for Bella and "helped" her in, before jumping around to the other side. With Carlisle at work, Esme shopping for new carpeting, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper still in school, that meant Bella and I would have the house to ourselves. Needless to say, I was zooming out of the parking lot so fast not even a vampire – or my Aston Martin –could've kept up.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something up before I leave for NYC tomorrow! Any feedback on how the story is doing so far? Thanks! You guys are awesome!**_


	6. A Matter of Prose

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

We rode home in silence, each lost in our respective thoughts – at least I hope Edward was sticking to his. The only sounds were my still ragged breathing and the Volvo's groaning engine as Edward zoomed onwards, faster and faster. The large, white mansion soon emerged into view from the depths of the surrounding forest, and the Volvo, thankfully, slowed to a more reasonable speed.

I didn't understand Edward. Despite spending nearly every waking moment (and most slumbering moments, too) he was still a mystery to me; an enigma – my enigma. One minute he was mocking me about my pent up lust and its overflow into my dreams, and the next he was racing home to be alone with me like there was no tomorrow. Had he forgotten that there would in fact be many tomorrows? An eternity's worth to be exact. But it's not like he'd turned me into a vampire yet, I was still mortal – each day could be my last.

I was so caught up in my stream of consciousness it took Edward coming over to open the side door for me to realize we had already parked on the driveway. He took hold of my hand and yanked me towards the house. I was putty compared to his chilly, iron grasp.

He wrenched open the door to the house, which was surprisingly warm, and we each threw off our sweaters, coats and boots. I was vaguely aware of the telltale trail we were leaving on the way to Edward's bedroom. Before I knew it we were entering his sanctuary, but I approached his very new, very large, very luxurious and solely for Bella bed with caution. The last time he and I had been alone together he'd proposed – and I'd _almost _had my way with him. Edward urged me onwards, his hand still tightly clasping my own. Noting my hesitation, Edward spun me towards him and my breath caught in my throat as I took in the intensity of his eyes; his dazzling golden eyes.

"Silly Bella, get that precious mind of yours out of the gutter. I don't want to christen the bed _just_ yet," he said, forming my favorite crooked smile in the process. "I had a better idea in mind." He said with a wink.

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked, suddenly grateful at this turn of events, and also exceedingly embarrassed. The simplest touch, one smoldering look – that's all it takes nowadays to get me "hot and bothered." I really need to get a handle on myself, this is ridiculous! I thought I decided against having such absurd physical reactions to him like this, I don't think it's normal – or healthy for that matter. He will give me a heart attack one of these days, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Would he finally bite me then?

"Bella, I wrote you a poem."

"A what?"

"A poem. For you, about you."

Talk about the last thing I was expecting. As if he wasn't ridiculously charming, well-mannered and romantic enough already? And dazzling, cannot forget dazzling!

"Don't worry, I didn't overexert myself too much. I was reading a book a few nights ago while you were asleep, and it just inspired me. Well, technically you were the original muse, but anyway, I thought I'd give it a go… Poetry isn't my forte, but for you, I'd do anything."

Just when I thought I had everything about him figured out…like I said, he's definitely an enigma.

"That's really wonderful and romantic Edward, but why did you feel the need to channel Jeff Gordon on our drive home? Simply to recite a poem?"

He scoffed. "If Emmett or Jasper, or Alice or Rosalie for that matter knew, I'd never hear the end of it! Besides, after watching 'The 40 Year Old Virgin' the other night, I'm getting enough '108 year old virgin' flak as it is."

"But won't Alice know already?"

"Alice and I have a little understanding. Neither of us wants our personal lives revealed for the family to pick apart, so we leave the majority of such private events unsaid." He placed extra emphasis on the word 'majority.' "Anyway, stop trying to distract me. I know things like these embarrass you, but we have no audience, it's just you and I…how it will be for all of eternity, so get used to it."

Eternity with Edward! Good thing I'll be a vampire, my heart can't bear talk of such wondrous things…

"Ahem," he purposely cleared his throat, and then began reciting from memory:

"_Since the day I met you many months ago,_

_I longed for you, to be your beau._

_I couldn't help it; to you I was drawn,_

_I'm forever yours, Miss Bella Swan._

_From those incredible, pouty lips,_

_To the womanly curve of your hips,_

_I've found myself a new man – rather vampire,_

_For all of eternity, it is you, Bella, who I'll desire._

_We've overcome many obstacles to be together,_

_I, the mighty lion, and you the lamb, light as a feather._

_But though, biologically, we are destined to be apart,_

_Bella, you, alone, possess the key to my heart."_

He finished speaking, the word "heart" hung heavy in the now silent room. I scooted myself closer to him and laid my head down against his granite shoulder. He took his hand and gently ran his fingers up and down my arm, causing a shiver of delight to run up and down my spine.

"Edward, I'm speechless. No words can describe the beauty of…" I trailed off, not exactly knowing how to finish. The beauty of those words sliding off his tongue, coming through those delectable lips…the beauty of his eyes taking in my dazed expression as he serenaded me…the beauty of he and I together 'for all of eternity' like he had said… Ha! It looks like my blood has nothing on my 'womanly hips' now!

But, in all seriousness, I cannot believe my lovely, beautiful, vampire boyfriend just wrote me a lovely, beautiful, poem. He couldn't possibly be more perfect. I could squeal like a schoolgirl! Well, technically I am, but ugh! We just discovered _another_ thing he can do better than me. I feel so inadequate next to him in all his physical and intellectual glory.

"Did you like it? Bella?"

Again, I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't aware of Edward trying to get my attention. "Yes, it was amazing Edward! Now you better be prepared for you 'thank you kiss!'"

I launched myself onto his lap before he had time to blink – a surprising feat considering his vampire agility – and proceeded to put every single emotion I was feeling (and believe me, there were many) into that one kiss. My lips crashed on to his, and then parted slowly. I felt his sudden hesitation and inwardly cursed my teenage hormones for getting the better of me, something that was now a daily occurrence. We separated, and I settled for sitting in his lap, my back to his chest.

"Bella, you are _most_ welcome. But, darling, how could you possibly think of yourself 'inadequate?'"

He kissed my left shoulder sweetly, reassuringly.

"Because, Bella…"

He started working his way up, placing tempting kisses beginning on the base of my neck.

"You are anything, _anything…_"

I was surprised he was still able to choke out words between the kisses, which were becoming much longer and more alluring the higher he travelled up my tingling neck.

"…but ordinary."

I didn't know a few kisses could cause a feeling of such pure ecstasy.

"And most definitely _not_ 'inadequate.'"

He had reached my jaw, and was enjoying teasing me. My pulse was rocketing skyward as usual, my breaths coming in short, irregular bursts. He tilted my head so his lips grazed the corner of my mouth.

"Do you understand me?" He whispered.

Barely able to breathe, let alone form a coherent answer, I managed to respond.

"Yes."

**Edward's POV**

Much like we had this morning before Alice's interruption, Bella and I clung to each other as if our lives depended on it. Secretly I enjoyed these tender moments the most, just her and I with no games being played, no facades to break through.

I didn't know why I'd decided to write a poem, but with hours upon hours of nothing better to do while she sleeps, I had nothing to lose.

Oh, who was I kidding? That poem was the most absurdly cheesy piece of prose in existence. A junior high student could've come up with better rhymes.

But Bella enjoyed it. It gave me such pleasure to surprise here and there.

It was nearing 3 o'clock and Bella was falling victim to the telltale midday slump. Also, the others were due home from school any minute.

Like clockwork, I heard the door downstairs crash open, and Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the house. I quickly laid Bella to rest on the bed before running downstairs to tell my siblings to keep quiet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Edward Cullen?" Emmett asked as I hurried down the stairs. His voice was thick with implications as he picked up the brown sweater Bella had been wearing earlier from the nearby couch. I had completely forgotten we'd left the majority of our clothing lying around the foyer. I smiled to myself as I realized how peculiar the situation must appear to be.

"Can you guys keep it down over here? Bella's trying to sleep!" I was mainly addressing Emmett, but as Alice, Rosalie and Jasper had just walked in, it didn't hurt for them to hear either. "Please, guys, just this once?" Again I was focused mainly on Emmett who's been known to be overly boisterous.

Next to Emmett, Alice was jumping up and down on her tiptoes real fast which made it look like she was doing some sort of eccentric dance. She obviously knew that nothing Emmett had in mind had actually happened. She was more interested to know how Bella was reacting to my newfound ability.

"Edward Cullen, after 108 long, hard and tenuous years of waiting, did you finally do the deed?!" Emmett demanded, barely able to contain his enthusiasm and still clutching Bella's sweater.

Oh, man. But this was to be expected. Maybe I should just tell them all the truth about today?

_Careful, Edward. You'll have to put up with Emmett's incessant bantering if you do,_ Alice warned me with her thoughts.

"And you even left school early! I can't believe you Edward! What has gotten into you?" Emmett continued.

I couldn't see how Emmett could become more annoying, so I decided to tell them about my findings. They probably wouldn't even believe me anyway.

"Everyone, listen up, this is important. Yes, that means you too, Rosalie," I said to them all. Rosalie was in the midst of admiring herself in the hallway mirror. I was glad to distract her; the thoughts she had of herself were positively nauseating. "Last night, when I was at Bella's…"

_Where else would he be?_

_Whipped!_

_I know what _I_ was doing last night…_

_Oh, just get on with it already!_

My siblings' irritated thoughts all chimed in at once, making this story immediately much more difficult to tell. People just don't understand the level of patience it takes to communicate with others whilst being bombarded by a hundred voices simultaneously.

"…I discovered that I can hear her thoughts. I don't know it happened, or why, and I've been meaning to ask Carlisle about this," I continued despite Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts all raging about me 'finally going off the deep end.'

"You won't be able to talk with him tonight, Edward," Alice interjected. "There's going to be a six car pileup on the highway a bit south from here in a few minutes. Funny I can't get a clear picture. I know for sure he'll be at the hospital all night."

So much for that plan.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you can hear Bella's thoughts?" Jasper, who'd kept quite throughout the conversation until now, asked.

"Yes, just as clearly as I hear all of you."

"But you couldn't hear her before, right?"

"Correct."

"So that means that you know _what _your woman wants? Incredible! Just like the movie! A skill that's taken me decades to perfect and here it is handed to you, Mr. '108 year old virgin' who doesn't even deserve it!" Emmett yelled.

"Please, Emmett, Bella is trying to sleep!" I scolded.

His face took on a mischievous grin, and even before I heard what he was thinking, I had a clue as to what he might say next.

"What kinds of things have you seen? Oh my God, does she picture herself getting dressed in the morning? Ahhhh, Edward, you are the luckiest man/vampire/being ever!"

"Oh, please, Emmet," came a beautiful voice from the top of the staircase. "Not all men are such visual creatures as yourself. Besides, Edward knows he doesn't have to go through my mind to see that. There are other _ways_," Bella said, then gave me a wink, and proceeded down the staircase.

"I'm so sorry for waking you. I told them to keep quiet, but you know Emmett…" I apologized to Bella. She came up next to me and placed a long, sensuous kiss on my mouth that even Rosalie stopped to stare at, before grasping my hand and standing by my side.

_Don't apologize! I'm sorry that Emmett is giving you a hard time. Hopefully _that_ will keep him quiet for a while._

I smiled, and gave her hand a little squeeze to acknowledge I'd heard what she'd thought.

"How come we aren't romantic like that anymore, huh Emmett?" Rosalie whined.

"Well gee, Rose, how many years have we known each other? Believe me, their sparks won't last forever. I promise I'll try to be more like that, I swear," Emmett said, moving off to the corner looking both disgusted and crestfallen.

_Are you sure you want to make her one of us, man? They don't stay just peachy for all of eternity, you know!_ Emmett thought at me. He swung his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, his first attempt at being more romantic, but she immediately brushed his arm off of her, which landed at his side with a loud thud.

Just then the phone rang, and being the thoughtful girl that she is, Bella dashed to the living room to answer it. There was a brief mumbling and a few "oh no's!" from Bella's end.

"There's been an accident. Carlisle is swamped at the hospital with victims and he doesn't know when he'll be home," Bella called from the other room.

"Tell him around 7 tomorrow morning," Alice called back.

Bella relayed the necessary information and hung up the receiver a minute later.

"Actually, Bella, while you're over there you should call your dad and convince him to let you sleep over. I don't see you getting to bed until late tonight. Tell him we need to work on our, umm, government homework. Yes, that should work," Alice instructed Bella.

A couple minutes later, after receiving her father's kiss of approval, Bella came back over to where the rest of us were standing.

"Why don't we see if anything good is on TV?" she asked. "Actually, I think Disney is playing 'My Mom's on a Date with a Vampire' tonight. I used to watch it all the time as a kid, do you guys want to?" Bella was jumping down like a little girl and I can only imagine a miniature Bella doing the same thing to get her way a few years ago. Unfortunately for her, we Cullens are very selective when it comes to our entertainment options, which is pretty ironic considering we have all of eternity to do as we please.

"Hey, that might actually be fun. We can point out all the differences between real vampires and Hollywood's version. Alice, grab a notepad, let's make a list," Jasper said.

"And then we can send our complaints into the producers anonymously," I added.

"This is so meant to be, you guys. That movie 'Interview with a Vampire' is on literally ten minutes after the first one ends!" Alice told everyone.

"Ok, it's settled then," Bella said. "I'm going to go make some popcorn, does anyone want…Oh, I forgot who I was with. Never mind."

I cannot believe Bella won out over my siblings; that takes real talent. Bella traipsed off to the kitchen while the others settled themselves around the couches in the living room in front of the big screen TV. Meanwhile, I hurried and picked up all of my garments that were lying around, as well as Bella's, dropped them off in my room, and ended up in the kitchen three seconds before the microwave finished.

"It's a good thing you guys stock the house for occasional visitors, eh?" Bella asked.

"But, of course. We vampires would hate to eat undernourished prey," I said, smirking.

Bella gave me a playful nudge in the ribs and we both started walking to the only remaining empty couch. Bella jumped up on to my lap and got into a comfortable position. I looked around and saw that Alice was sitting with her head on Jasper's shoulder, and Emmett and Rosalie were being Emmett and Rosalie. Let's just say I'd be surprised if they remembered anything from the movie.

Halfway into the first film, with a running tally of over twenty-seven differences, the most notable being the garlic superstition, Esme arrived with at least twenty new carpeting samples in hand. She decided to join us for the remainder of the films, taking much pleasure in mocking the counterfeit vampires.

By the time the second movie ended, it was definitely time for Bella to go to bed. She had been yawning for the past half hour.

We bid everyone good night, and soon found ourselves crawling into bed.

"You know, I used to think Brad Pitt was the hottest vampire that ever lived – well, existed," Bella said. "But I'd never have thought he could be outshone. Let me tell you, Brad Pitt's got nothing on you, Edward Cullen."

After that, Bella was asleep in minutes, and tonight of all nights, I hoped she wouldn't dream; I didn't fancy Mr. Pitt lurking anywhere near her subconscious.

**_I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! No excuses, I promise I'll update more often!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Chandler_**


	7. Diagnosis

**A/N: Sorry it's cheesy, but I couldn't resist!**

**Bella POV**

I woke the next day to find the sun shining brightly through the windows in Edward's room. _Just my luck, _I thought to myself.

I turned to look at Edward who had a pained look on his beautiful face.

"Good morning, love," he said before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My heart fluttered; he heard it.

"What's wrong, Edward?" My voice was crackly from just waking up.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I are going hunting. Just for two days," he added when saw my horror-stricken face."Apparently some grizzlies have been spotted a couple hundred miles north of here. Rose and Alice aren't happy either, so they are taking you to Seattle for the day. There's some new indoor mall Alice has been absolutely raving about."

"Fine, Edward. I'll agree to shopping with Alice for an _entire _day – on the condition that you come home tomorrow instead."

His perfect brow furrowed, clearly caught in some mental battle. "Emmett won't like that, but I'll see what I can do."

"I don't want you to go," I pouted, hoping upon hope that this last plea would stop him.

He gave me another kiss – this time on my lips – which left me breathless.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me for the umpteenth time. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I come home."

And with that, he spun on his heel and was gone.

Not thirty seconds later, Alice bounded into my room, like Tinkerbelle on cocaine.

"Get up sleepy head! Stop moping we're going to go have some fun!"

Somehow I was under the impression that Alice and I didn't quite have the same definition for what "fun" consisted of.

Alice, Rose, and I sped off in the Porsche Turbo down the 101. We occupied the long drive by discussing various topics from gossiping about kids at school to Rosalie and Emmett's upcoming anniversary (not for their many marriages, but the day she saved him from the bear), and finally to our annoyance about the boys leaving us for no good reason.

"Damn those grizzlies," Rose said from the front seat. "I bet there aren't even any bears. They probably wanted a boy's day or something."

"Well, we're having a girl's day to make up for it! And I'll bet we'll have way more fun," Alice's musical voice came from the driver's side. I felt the car lurch forward as she drove at speeds that would put Jeff Gordon to shame.

I tried to be enthusiastic about the ordeal. Besides, you'd never find me betting against Alice. If she said we were in for a good time, we were in for a good time.

Even though the drive normally took three and a half hours, with Alice behind the wheel, we arrived in just under two. Alice instructed we head to Victoria's Secret first as Rosalie wanted a new lingerie set for her anniversary, and Alice _saw_ my need for a new cute pair of pajamas.

The mall was like nothing I had ever seen before. Televisions hung down in the walkways every few yards showing models dominating the catwalk at the Paris and Milan fashion shows. Everyone surrounding us appeared dressed to the nines – including Alice and Rosalie. I hadn't even noticed their gorgeous outfits until now. I felt slightly (ok, very) inadequate next to the towering Rosalie wearing designer jeans that showcased her never-ending legs, and little Alice, wearing the most adorable mini dress and tights combo.

We arrived at the store and with lightning speed Alice and Rosalie ransacked the racks in search of new undergarments. I had barely crossed the threshold into the store by the time they approached me, arms overloaded with goods.

"Bella, stop being so stubborn and pick something out to try on!"

But for once this wasn't a case of me being stubborn at all.

"I'm still human, Alice, and not nearly as lithe as you."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because in another minute Alice took off and returned with what looked like the entire store's worth of pajamas.

"Umm, thanks?"

"You'll thank me later, Bella. Now let's go try these on."

All three of us jumped into a large dressing room and Rosalie immediately began shedding her clothes. I turned around and tried not to gawk at her impeccable form, jealousy rising through me as easily as my blush.

"Next!" Alice cried after Rosalie put on her first lingerie set. I couldn't imagine why she didn't like them; Rosalie looked like Aphrodite on earth to me.

Ten minutes later, Rosalie had tried on no less than fifty different sets and had settled on three. Personally, I thought they all looked great on her, why, with that body even I would by items that risqué.

"Your turn, Bella!" Alice's musical voice called to me. With not one-half the grace and ability as Rosalie, I struggled into the pajama sets Alice had pulled out for me. This was when I wished I had the speed of a vampire. In the same ten minutes Rosalie had tried her outfits, I'd gotten through four. Alice had said "no" to all of them, even though I thought they looked nice.

"That's the one!" she cried as I pulled the fifth shirt over my head. It consisted of a dark blue, velvet pants and camisole set. It hugged my curves in all the right places. I loved it.

Alice got up to leave, but I asked, "Aren't you going to try on all of _those_?" I pointed to her large stack in the corner.

"I don't have to. I know they are all perfect!"

We spent the rest of the day shopping like there was no tomorrow, only taking a short break in the food court for me to get a bite to eat. I don't even want to think about how much money the Cullen's spent on me today. Every time we were up at the register I offered up my measly savings, but I could not match the speed of Alice whipping out her black, unlimited credit card.

Laden with shopping bags and nine hours later, the yellow Porsche pulled into the Cullen driveway. Needless to say, I was exhausted. I took to my room; well Edward's room that was soon to be shared by both of us, early that night, hoping that time would fly by so I could be with Edward soon again.

I woke up Sunday morning moody and under the weather. My chest constricted with every breath, and my head throbbed with every pulse of blood my heart shot through my temples. I felt faint yet I couldn't sleep.

I stayed in Edward's bed the entire day, comforted only by his lingering scent on the sheets and the chicken noodle soup that Esme brought up to every few hours. I occupied my mind with thoughts of Edward, which inevitably turned to that day in the meadow when _I_ turned him down. I was definitely beginning to reject that decision. My heart began racing and my body was on fire, but at this point, I think it had little to do with my fever.

Later that night – I thought it was around eight but I couldn't be sure, I heard the sound of crushed gravel as what I can only assume was Carlisle's black Mercedes pulling onto the driveway.

I heard the front door open and Emmett's unmistakable booming laugh. Before I had time to blink, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were at my side.

"Bella, you look terrible! I swear I am never leaving you ever again!" Edward cried before enveloping me in an Emmett-worthy hug.

"Move away, Edward, so I can take a better look at her," Carlisle, the voice of reason, said shortly after.

Edward did as he was told. I suspected he was especially jumpy about my condition because of what had happened to his mother – and rightfully so. It wasn't until after he left my side that I realized how welcome his icy touch felt on my fevered skin. In fact, I was feeling better already!

"What hurts, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, my head is throbbing for one, and I have this weird achy feeling in my chest." _I have to keep reminding myself to breathe_.

Edward shot me a look and Carlisle pulled out his medical tools and examined me from head to toe. He gazed at me for a minute before asking, "Bella, does your family have a history of any medical problems?"

I frowned while I contemplated all of my relatives. "My great aunt Gertrude died of colon cancer a few years ago, and I think I had a schizophrenic cousin somewhere down the line."

"I should have known. Bella—," Carlisle started, but I didn't let him finish.

"I'm dying, aren't I? That's why you look so serious!" _What am I going to do? This will kill Charlie!_

Edward stole a glance at Carlisle, then came to my side, grabbed my hands and placed a single icy kiss upon my lips. I was surprised to see a slight crooked smile playing off his own.

"Listen to the good doctor, would you? And please calm down, with blood pressure this high you _will_ give yourself a heart attack."

"As I was saying, Bella," Carlisle continued, "It seems you are in the beginning stages of _Cullen_ cancer."

_Oh no...stupid great aunt Gertrude…I was going to die because of her…and be stuck without Edward for all of eternity…unless of course he were to bite me…yes, this was the perfect opportunity…I could almost taste the immortality…_

My internal ramblings were cut short by Carlisle once again and Edward's raised eyebrow.

"You have a particular form of OCD and cancer that go together hand in hand. They've been known to cause the symptoms you've been experiencing." I thought I saw Carlisle's lips twitch in a smile.

"So you're saying I have cancer _and_ mental problems? I have OCD?"

This time Edward spoke, his velvety voice tinted with humor. "Obsessive Cullen Disorder."

_What is this, some kind of joke? Trying to make me laugh before I finally kick the bucket? Obsessive Cullen Disorder…Colon Cancer…_Cullen_ Cancer… this has nothing to do with Aunt Gertrude at all!_

"We've all suffered from this at one point or another. It's usually caused by a considerable time apart from your significant Cullen other; therefore we have aptly dubbed this phantom disease 'Cullen Cancer'. It's unfortunate that we Cullen's do have this affect on people."

I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do you think this is _funny?_ I thought I was dying! You made me think I was dying!"

"Bella, you'd sooner die of embarrassment than cancer," Emmett said as he entered the room.

"So you're saying I made myself sick because I missed Edward?"

"Yes, and coupled with the fact that Alice exhausted the hell out of you shopping in Seattle, these symptoms seem to be both physical and psychosomatic," Carlisle said.

"Back in my day," Esme spoke up, "the doctors called this _hysteria_. I'm afraid 'Cullen Cancer' is a bit of an inside joke between us. Don't worry, Bella, I suffered through this, too, when I met Carlisle for the first time and thought I'd never see him again. But look how well things have turned out. However, the only cure is rather, well, Carlisle can explain that one."

_Bite me, make me a vampire, immortality, eternity with Edward…_I chanted internally to myself, but quit when I met Edward's steely gaze.

"I prescribe two full days of uninterrupted Bella-Edward time. No school, no hunting, and no distractions other than the ones you provide each other. You are not to leave each other's side, am I understood?"

I nodded mutely, this was a problem _why?_

Satisfied with his work, Carlisle exited the room, followed shortly thereafter by Esme and Emmett who winked in our direction.

I turned to look at Edward but he appeared shell-shocked. His face was frozen over as if deep in thought.

"See, Edward, I told you the affect you have on me isn't healthy!"

"Bella, the cure for female hysteria, well, back when it was still a diagnosable disease…"

But he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Let's just say it involves certain aspects of our physical relationship. You can google it."

He was speaking in riddles again, I simply didn't understand. I reached out to him and he slid on the bed and snuggled under the covers next to me.

"Promise never to leave me, Edward, that's the only thing that will 'cure' me."

I turned to face him. There was a fire behind his irises that I'd never seen before.

He reached out his hand and began stroking my head, allowing my long hair to flow between his fingertips.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Edward?"

His lips curled up into my favorite crooked smile.

"A dazzle a day keeps the doctor away."


End file.
